Contemporary dishwashers of the household-appliance type have a wash chamber in which utensils are placed to be washed according to an automatic cycle of operation. Water, alone, or in combination with a treating chemistry, forms a wash liquid that is sprayed onto the utensils during the cycle of operation. The wash liquid may be recirculated onto the utensils during the cycle of operation. A filter may be provided to remove soil particles from the wash liquid.